


【IBSM/SMIB】冰淇淋

by Akemi_Sakurai



Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [24]
Category: MIU404 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28913949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemi_Sakurai/pseuds/Akemi_Sakurai
Summary: ※噗浪爬鬼腳活動：https://www.plurk.com/p/o6k213題目：被兩人閃到的路人※兩個笨蛋戀愛的小故事。※本文作者堅決支持台灣獨立、香港獨立、圖博（西藏）獨立、東突厥斯坦（新疆）獨立，盜載本文者視同支持本文作者理念。幹你習近平中國武漢肺炎。
Relationships: Ibuki Ai/Shima Kazumi, Shima Kazumi/Ibuki Ai
Series: この世界で楽しみましょう。 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068023
Kudos: 8





	【IBSM/SMIB】冰淇淋

今天是休假日，你走在東京某商店街徒步區隨意閒晃，身邊行人或同向而行或擦肩而過，所有人各自朝某處行進；你一邊享受著冬日午後如戀人輕吻般甜暖的陽光，一邊盤算著是不是要買些點心來安撫嘴饞；本該是再平凡不過的日常——

**「——嗚哇啊啊啊啊啊！」**

突如其來的慘叫聲嚇了你一大跳，周遭有人和你一樣左顧右盼尋找聲音來源，而後你發現了：不遠處的路邊一名身形高䠷、戴著變色眼鏡的青年手上拿著空洞洞的甜筒，哭喪著臉盯著腳邊一球本來該是待在筒狀餅乾上的冰淇淋。

「真是的，就說趕快吃了，誰叫你要在那邊東拍西拍。」

男子身邊另一名略矮於他的男子半是責難半是戲謔地開口，一面看來有些故意地吃了一口自己手上的冰淇淋，舔舐的動作讓他唇邊的痣特別顯眼。

「我想拍給ハムちゃん和阿豐看的嘛……虧我排隊排這麼久、結果一口都沒吃到……」

戴著眼鏡的男子看起來真的快要哭了，還蹲下來試圖搶救尚未完全融化、色彩鮮豔還有許多裝飾軟糖餅乾等的球狀物，被另一人輕輕踢了一腳碎念道不要碰啦髒死了。

「我的給你吃啦，拿去。」

前一秒還蹲在地上像小孩般垮著臉的青年忽然跳起來，變色鏡片也遮不住他閃閃發光的眼神。

「可以嗎？志摩ちゃん？」

「いいよ、俺は。」

是錯覺嗎？不到一分鐘前還皺著眉頭一臉嫌棄的男人此刻微揚的嘴角似乎帶著些許……寵溺？

「啊不行！這是我特地買給志摩ちゃん的！不行不行！志摩ちゃん你自己吃吧！」

嘴上雖然這麼說，眼鏡男子的雙眼卻直愣愣盯著朝自己遞來的冰品，大概只差沒有流口水了。他的友人？應該也察覺了，這次真的笑了出來：

「就說沒關係了，這對我來說太甜了。快點吃吧，不然就要融化了。」

「真的嗎？哇我最愛你了！志摩ちゃん！Big Love！」

「是是是，Big Love、Big Love。」

兩個大男人像是男孩般相互推搡嬉鬧著走了，渾身散發出比留在地上逐漸溶化的冰淇淋更加甜膩的氛圍，你幾乎想揉揉眼睛確認他們周圍是不是真的飄浮著粉紅色泡泡。

啊，眼睛吃完冰淇淋忽然好想吃真正的冰淇淋啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 友人（✕）  
> 戀人（◯）


End file.
